The Reunion
by Charchisto
Summary: After the events of season 5, Vladimir Dracula finds himself travelling the world with Talitha. However, during his travels he comes across an old friend. (One-Shot)


The Reunion

* * *

 _A/N: Hi guys, I'm back with another one-shot. I have been on a writing spree on one shots recently (mostly MCU really) but I realised I've had this one-shot floating around saying it's going to be written for like a year and I've never wrote it (in very much fanfiction style)._

 _So I know Brother of Night is almost like this but I wanted to take another play on Robin and Vlad meeting. I also have an idea for a story based on this but I don't plan on writing it soon because one I have been writing too much Robin recently, two I am stupidly busy, and three I am meant to be writing a YD story called self-fulfilling prophecy._

 _Anyway, hope you all like it._

* * *

 _I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

While Vlad had spent months talking about how much he wanted to go out travelling again, he forgot how _draining_ it could be.

He and Talitha had spent a year in the Himalayas, mostly to rest but also so Vlad could hone his powers in peace and if anyone needed to get in touch with him they wouldn't have to search every inch of land on the planet.

After a year though Vlad decided a change of scene might be nice, and Talitha agreed. So they packed the little they had and left the blood seed in a sealed safe in the retreat under the care of the people there.

They both felt it was unlikely the plant would cause them trouble again especially in an environment where there was very little oxygen and had no access to sunlight as long as it was in the safe.

Travelling of course was fun, it was great to see so much of the world even if it was only at night-time – though sometimes the world looked better at night. That didn't not make it tiring.

The long hours flying, the flapping of wings, the hours looking for somewhere to stay, the hours finding blood banks that had soy blood as well as human blood. It sometimes made it feel like it wasn't worth it, until you got those moments where there was a perfect almost picturesque landscape in front of took your breath away – if Vlad breathed at all.

This all inevitably led to something Vlad did not expect.

* * *

Vlad was walking around, alone, near a camp site somewhere around Italy. If he was being honest while himself Vlad knew he didn't quite know exactly where he was, sometimes they just got so tired they would stop anywhere regardless – that had caused them problems a few times but it was worth the risk.

Walking around in the grassy hilly landscape was soothing. Sometimes at times like this Vlad appreciated the alone time, and Talitha knew it. Vlad liked these times to reflect, after all he had spent over 17 years thinking he was a vampire only to learn he was half vampire and half human. So he would walk endlessly thinking about humanity and how much a part of him it was.

Vlad knew he had gone too far when he noticed what appeared to be a group of teenagers around a campfire, clearly at the edge of the campsite. He was not close enough for them to spot him thankfully but he was still dangerously close that if he used his powers they would probably notice.

Vlad took care in turning around and walking away, attempting to be as near to silent as possible. He managed to get a good few hundred meters away when he heard his name called.

"VLAD!"

Vlad turned around abruptly, shocked to see who was before him. His old best friend, Robin Branagh.

He was still taller than him, almost lanky looking, but he was still as pale and dark haired as usual. His was dressed in a pair of waterproof trousers and waterproof jacket with a hint of a grey shirt underneath at the neckline.

"It's me, it's Robin," Robin was grinning widely.

Vlad blinked and frowned uncertain what to say.

"Don't you remember me?"

Vlad faked a sigh. "Of course I remember you Robin," he paused. "But you shouldn't remember me."

Robin then realised what he was getting at. "Oh," he frowned. "You… you think my mind is still wiped don't you?"

"Oh bats," Vlad leaned head back briefly back in frustration and then looked back at his best friend. "No. I mean yes. You shouldn't have your memories."

Robin bit down on his lip. "You don't know what happened after you left do you?"

"I know Ingrid tried to slaughter half of Stokely and actually succeeded in killing quite a few people." Vlad admitted.

"Did you also know that after that the Slayers basically took over Stokely?"

"What?"

Robin nodded. "No one knew it, but the Slayers have a lot of influence they basically took over. They turned to find that Kurt guy, turned out Ingrid ripped him apart for what he did to Will. They spent years in Stokely hoping you'd turn up, keeping an eye on Ingrid and turning to find a cure for the Mind Wipe."

"And they did," Vlad realised remembering how Mina and Jonno remembered everything.

Robin nodded. "Not before Van Helsing got killed. They performed an autopsy on him, and from there figured out how to reverse the mind wipe."

Vlad flinched. "The Slayers never told me that," he shook his head and muttered to himself. "I'll have to talk to them about that." He then spoke up again. "But how come they removed your mind wipe then? You aren't a slayer. That's why I mind wiped you in the first place, so you would be safe from both vampires and slayers."

"Well," Robin paused. "Our friendship didn't exactly go unnoticed. So they removed it from me, and not the rest of my family. They thought I could give some insight on you and where you would go and what you would do." He paused. "I refused, I told them you had transformed so chances were you weren't the Vlad I knew."

Vlad flinched at that, mostly because it was partly true.

"I don't believe that though," Robin added. "I just said it to get off my back." He paused again. "I thought about looking for you but I realised I'd end up leading the slayers to you… and you obviously had wiped my mind for a good reason."

Vlad took a seemingly deep breath and nodded. "I did, and I'm grateful. I wanted you to get on with your life. I ruined enough as it was."

Robin shook his head. "You never ruined it Vlad. You made it better, you assured me I could do things. I could have friends, and it didn't matter that I was _different_."

Vlad sighed, unconvinced. "What are you doing here anyway? This isn't Britain."

Robin rolled his eyes. "You know for someone who pretends to know a lot about humanity, you really know nothing. I'm on a gap year, I have gone travelling with friends."

Vlad raised his eyebrows. "How did you pull that one?"

Robin shrugged. "With luck. I worked with I did my A levels. So I've been backpacking around Europe for the past two months. I'll be starting University in September."

"Wow," Vlad muttered. "And all I have done is a few exams."

"You're not going to a vampire university then?" Robin joked.

"Nope, I wouldn't have time to anyway," Vlad paused.

"Oh… the Chosen One thing." Robin realised and Vlad nodded. "I heard from Jonno it had been causing you problems… that's all he would tell me. He wouldn't tell me anything else."

"Good thing too," Vlad said. "If you had been around you probably would have been killed." He shuddered at the thought. "Anyway, what are you doing at university? You never seemed the type."

Robin shrugged. "Depends on the university. I'm doing design and fine art. I finally get to do something with myself that I enjoy." He laughed quietly. "I did Fine Art, Product Design, History of Art and Maths at A Level."

"You hate maths!"

"I had no choice, it's kind of important."

Vlad shrugged, he really didn't understand the whole A Level-university thing. He had started A Levels while at Garside but because of the events he never finished them, and in a way he was grateful for that. That also made him grateful that he decided to stay a vampire.

"Anyway, that's not important!" Robin then gestured at Vlad. "What's important is that you are a vampire! I mean I cannot believe it. You're so cool! You must be able to do so much cool stuff!"

Robin looked like he was going to start gushing about vampires, just like Vlad remembered he could.

Vlad held up his hand to silence Robin. "Okay. I get you're excited I'm a vampire, and… I'll explain everything, but we should probably go and see Tal. She has always wanted to meet you."

"Tal?" Robin repeated looking gormless. "Vladimir Dracula, did you get a girlfriend without getting me one?"

Vlad couldn't help but laugh at that and gestured for his best friend to follow him.

* * *

 _I could make this soooo much longer but I don't want to. Especially given I plan to make a story based on this._

 _Thank you for reading and please review_

 _C_

 _xx_


End file.
